


Крик в пустоту

by Lethys



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: Прошло две недели, с тех пор, как неудачники еле сбежали из дома на Нейболт. За это время ребята не пересеклись друг с другом. А Эдди мучил один и тот же кошмар.





	Крик в пустоту

Изо дня в день сон начинался одинаково: Эдди видел клоуна у подножья своей кровати. Глаза в темноте светились.

Страх сковал Эдди.

\- Мне это снится. Мне это снится, - словно заведённый, повторял мальчик, когда клоун полностью взобрался на кровать. – Ты не… - Пеннивайз положил ладонь чуть выше колена Эдди, заставляя того сдавленно всхлипнуть.

\- …настоящий? – развеселился Пеннивайз, криво усмехаясь. - Даже во сне, Эдди, ты меня боишься. Я ведь не первый раз прихожу.

Эдди подобрался повыше, чтобы хоть на чуть-чуть отодвинуться от клоуна, но тот, крайне довольный реакцией мальчишки, потянулся ближе, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.

Каспбрак слышал собственное сердцебиение и судорожные выдохи, оттого, что горло сжималось от ужаса. Он не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы закричать. Позвать на помощь. Да и звать было некого…

Пеннивайз пару раз втянул носом воздух и заулыбался. Он мог бы просто просидеть вот так неподвижно: мальчика трясло от одного только его вида. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, Пеннивайз взял мальчика за запястье здоровой руки и поднёс ко рту, обнажая свои зубы. Реакция последовала незамедлительно: новый острый всплеск ужаса ударил по его обонянию.

\- Нет. Нет! Пожалуйста! – взмолился Эдди. Эти кошмары всегда заканчивались почти одинаково: его кусали до боли с такой силой, что он подскакивал в своей кровати. Ощущения проходили только через некоторое время. Кричать было бесполезно, клоун всё равно делал по-своему. Эдди всё равно рвал глотку. Он кричал от беспомощности.

Пеннивайз сжал его ладонь, открыл шире рот и засунул в него дрожащие пальчики. Каспбрак зажмурился. Он боялся смотреть, как остаётся без фалангов. Клоун мог легко откусить их,но вместо этого он провёл по пальцам языком. Перепуганный мальчишка вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза. Шок, смятение, растерянность, отвращение. Эти ощущения наперебой сменяли друг друга. Во второй раз Пеннивайз нарочитано медленно вёл языком по пальцам, наблюдая за лицом мальчика.

\- Какой у тебя всё-таки замечательный страх, - наконец заговорил Пеннивайз, отведя руку Эдди. 

Каспбрак с ужасом посмотрел на свои онемевшие пальцы. На них блестела слюна. Он дёрнул руку, но клоун держал крепко. Пеннивайз наклонился близко к лицу Эдди и опустился ниже, к шее. Каспбрак судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился, чувствуя, как по коже скользит холодный, до безобразия влажный язык.

\- Пожалуйста!.. – Эдди понимал, что его проигнорируют. И от этого хотелось плакать. Он не мог сдержаться. 

Уже не первый раз Пеннивайз приходит. И Эдди не впервой то, что всегда следует дальше. 

Резкая боль от проникновения члена заставила Эдди подавиться собственным криком, настолько она была пронзительной. Оно смотрело на Каспбрака сверху вниз и свободной рукой ерошило его волосы.

Одна рука сломана, вторая – в мёртвой хватке. Эдди не мог ничего сделать. Он просто беспомощно лежал под монстром и плакал. Так вульгарно.

К этому нельзя подготовиться, нельзя привыкнуть. Можно только пережить.

\- Мой, - заурчало Оно.

Сквозь пелену слёз Эдди увидел, как клоун закатывает глаза и раскрывает пасть, выдвигая зубы.

"Сейчас я проснусь".

Сегодня стоял летний, погожий денёк. Стэн вёл велосипед рядом с собой, планируя прокатиться по городу с ветерком. 

Уже почти больше двух недель Урис не видел других "неудачников". Бывало, пересекались на улице, но перебрасывались лишь быстрыми "привет-пока". Ричи Тозиер ещё приходил на Бар-мицву. И, собственно, это всё. Было даже немного обидно, что их поссорил какой-то клоун. Который может прийти за ними в любой момент...

Стэнли мотнул головой. Нет. Он больше не будет думать об этом. Урис уже было собирался оседлать велосипед, как заметил женщину, закрепляющую на столб листовку. Сердце ёкнуло. Ещё кто-то пропал. Или это листовка с рекламой? 

"Пожалуйста, пусть это будет реклама."

Дождавшись, когда женщина отойдёт, Стэнли приблизился и чуть не обронил на землю свой велосипед. Тот ударился об столб, брякнув звонком.

“Пропал ребёнок. Эдди Каспбрак. 13 лет”.


End file.
